Feeling Betrayed
by Derek just wants to be loved
Summary: Sequel to feeling protected. Ethan finally finds out what Aiden did, to Danny and he's not to happy about it either.


An: So, this will be in Ethan's point of view. I know that I said, this would be called feeling ambushed but, I thought that this fit a lot better.

Feeling betrayed.

As I walked down the halls I once again, saw Danny clinging to Stiles' side, Then in-between classes he was clinging to Alison. On my way to lunch I saw Stiles walking by himself, I rushed to catch up to him, if Danny won't talk to me maybe Stiles will.

"Stiles!" I called to him, he paused and waited for me to catch up to him.

"What do you want Ethan?" He asked.

"I want to know why Danny is always clinging to you or Alison, and why he won't talk to me." I said.

"Look Ethan all that I know is that ever since Aiden pushed him up against the wall he started clinging to me, he is even staying at my house while his parents are gone. I'm thankful that he latched to Alison as well because I can't be with him every hour of every day." He told me.

"What did Aiden do?" I growled, my eyes glowing red causing Stiles to jump.

"Hey hide the eyes, Sparky. I don't know, Danny won't tell me." Stiles said.

"Stiles!" Danny called from their table. I waved at him and he hid behind Isaac's shoulder.

"Coming!" Stiles yelled back to Danny. "Huh, that's new."

"What's new?" I asked.

"Danny seems to be trusting Isaac more and more. I mean look at how he's clinging to him, like if he let's go he'll die." Stiles said, I looked over at Danny and saw that Stiles was right, Danny wasn't hiding behind Isaac anymore, he was holding no he was molded to Isaac's side. I was so mad, that I could feel myself losing control of my anchor. "Whoa, Ethan look you need to calm down ok?" Stiles said.

"I can't I don't know what's going on, just seeing Danny with Isaac makes my blood boil and it's taking all of my strength to not go and pull Danny away from Isaac." I told him.

"Ok, just breathe ok?" Stiles told me leading me out of the lunch room and into the locker room. "Danny is going through a hard time, because of something your brother has done and besides me, he has flinched away from almost all and any physical contact with men, so he is getting better but, wolfing out isn't going to help him."

"I can't lose him Stiles." I said, "I just can't!" I punched one of the lockers, Stiles jumped and grabbed my arms.

"Look, I know that but, until either Danny or Aiden tells us what went down the other day we can't do anything but respect the fact that Danny needs time to get over whatever happened to him." He said, placing one of his hands on my right shoulder. "Until then, if you need anything you can always come to me, okay?" I nodded, and walked out of the locker room to find Aiden.

"Where are you going?" Stiles asked.

"To find my ass of a brother. " I said, only to be held back by Stiles arm on my.

"Don't do anything stupid, ok?" Stiles said, sounding really concerned.

"I won't. I promise." I told him leaving. I found Aiden outside of the locker room he was probably listening to my conversation with Stiles. "What did you say to Danny?" I asked him, pulling Stiles behind me as he came out of the locker room.

Before Aiden could answer he was being thrown onto the ground by a pissed off Isaac, Stiles ran to his side. "Isaac let him go." He said.

"No, Danny told me what this jackass did and said, to him." Isaac growled.

"Then get off of him and tell us so I can kick his ass." I told Isaac.

"Isaac, please." Danny's voice came up from behind us.

"Fine." Isaac said, he let go of Aiden and walked over to Danny.

Stiles bent down next to Aiden. "Are you ok?" He asked, standing back up and offering his hand to Aiden to help him up.

"I'm fine. It's going to take more than one little beta to take me down." Aiden said, patting Stiles shoulder.

"Danny, show them what you showed me." Isaac said to Danny.

"Danny, what did he do to you?" I asked, he flinched and hid his face in Isaac's face.

Isaac glared at me, "Look Danny, Aiden won't hurt you." He said, "I won't let him hurt you. I want you to do what you want to do if you don't want to tell them what happened, I will."

"I'll do it. Just don't let him hurt me." Danny whimpered.

"I won't I promise you." Isaac said.

While Danny was telling us, what Aiden did, I was trying so hard to keep in control, then he pulled the neck of his blue t-shirt down and I saw deep claw marks where Aiden had his hand, and I lost control completely and lunged towards Aiden, who pushed Stiles away from him.

I pinned him to the wall digging my claws into Aiden's throat. Aiden spit the blood out of his mouth, before pushing me off, sending me to the other side of the hall. Stiles then stood, in the middle of us placing a hand on Aiden's chest, trying to stop him from attacking.

"You two, need to stop, you are scaring the crap out of Danny!" He shouted.

I knew he was right but, the only thing I could think is that I felt betrayed by my brother.

An: Tada! How did you guys like it. I hope it's ok. Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know.


End file.
